The Adventures of Victor and Indiana Creed
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Snippets into the life of Victor Creed/Sabretooth and his daughter Indiana. Features appearances by Wolverine, Gambit and others from the X-movies
1. Indiana Age 4

In this snippet Indiana is 4 years old and wants cereal. Indiana is a character I made up, do not steal her or I will find you. I hope you guys enjoy these snippets. Please review

* * *

Victor growled in warning as he felt two tiny hands shake his arm lightly as he slept. "Wake up," a small voice said excitedly. He growled once more as he felt the little annoyance crawl onto his stomach and shift until it was sitting comfortably. The feral opened his eyes only to find himself nose to nose with a red headed 4 year old girl.

"What?" asked grouchily. The girl knew to never bother him while he was sleeping unless it was an emergency.

"I can't reach the cereal," she said as she sat back to stare down at him. Victor forced himself not to hurl the girl off of him. "So?" he asked.

The girl put her hands on her hips and huffed dramatically. "I'm hungry!" she explained. Feeling himself growing more and more frustrated he grabbed her up as gently as he could and sat her down on the bed next to him.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, I fed you an hour ago, you don't need any cereal," Victor said sternly.

"But I do!" she tried her best to argue.

"Indiana!" Victor snarled and the girl deflated when she heard him say her full name. The feral watched as Indiana slowly crawled off the bed and ran out of his room. Sighing Victor moved to lean back against the headboard. He was still trying to decide if having the child with him was such a good idea. He had found her when she was only a few months old, just a small little thing asleep in a basket on the outskirts of a forest. For reasons he still couldn't quite explain, he had scooped her up, saving her from the harsh wilderness and they'd been together ever since. Now he was stuck with her, Victor wasn't sure he could bring himself to abandon or kill her. Without him noticing she had wormed her way under his skin. The animal part of his nature had deemed Indiana his cub and it was his responsibility now to raise her as best he could.

Victor was brought back to the present when he heard a cabinet door slammng shut from their small kitchen.

"Dammit girl, what the hell are you up to now?" he grumbled as he got off the bed and went to investigate. His eyes widened as he rounded the corner to see Indy standing atop the kitchen counter reaching into the top cabinet to grab the cereal. As she grabbed the box, she took a step back to close the cabinet door. Instead of her foot hitting the top of the counter, she over stepped and her body fell back, threatening to crash to the floor.

Heart leaping into his throat, Victor found himself moving before he even thought to. He caught her with ease and she looked up at him with a mixture of shock, fear, and relief on her small face.

"Indy what the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily. He watched as tears began to form in her bright green eyes "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"You could have busted your damn head open, don't you ever do something stupid like that again, next time I won't catch you," Victor warned but he knew it was a lie. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from saving her when she needed him. The feral hated that the girl in his arms was making him soft, weak.

"I'm sorry daddy," she sniffled before wrapping her small arms around him as best she could. Victor frowned as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Indy hardly ever called him daddy. He had explained to her countless times that he wasn't her father but Victor knew she still looked at him as if he were. He was all she had in the world.

"Stop crying," he said before setting her down. The box of Lucky Charms that she had almost killed herself to get, lay on the floor, the top had popped open when it fell. A small amount of the sugary cereal had gotten free onto the worn floor. Victor grabbed up the box and shoved it into Indy's arms, she had almost died getting it he might as well let her have it. He quickly gathered up all the loose cereal and threw it away, behind him he could hear Indy digging around in the cereal.

"Stop digging, I told you, you can't have the toy until you eat everything," Victor said as he turned around to find her pouting, her big green eyes looking at him sadly. The feral resisted the urge to give into the girl's wants. "No," he said simply before grabbing her up and making his way back to his bedroom.

Gently, Victor tossed Indy onto the bed, she laughed as she bounced around. Turning on the TV, he changed the channel to Nickelodeon before crawling on to the bed next to her. "Now, you're gonna shut up and watch your cartoons while I sleep, understand."

Indy shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth before nodding enthusiastically. As he lay back down he was thankful that she seemed content to do as he said. It was hard sometimes to get her to listen without frightening her half to death and he couldn't just let her do as she willed. The girl got into everything and if a few minutes ago was anything to go by she was likely to get herself killed.

Victor closed his eyes and began to drift off when he felt Indy shift next to him, moving closer to curl up against his side. "Night daddy," she whispered and if it weren't for his enhanced hearing he might not have heard it. Victor smiled inspite of himself.

* * *

Aww how cute was that? Please review, more snippets are coming soon including ones that have Wolverine and Gambit in them.


	2. Indiana Age 14

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but life is getting rather hectic on my end. In this chapter Indiana is 14 years old and acting like a usual teenager. More coming (hopefully) soon. Please review.

* * *

Victor looked over at his cub as she leaned over and fiddled with the truck's radio for the 3rd time in 2 minutes. He frowned before batting her hand away. "Leave it alone Indy."

She sighed as she fell back to lean against the passenger door. "I hate country music though, and that's all this damn state seems to play," she complained before picking at the small rip in the seat's upholstrey.

"Well we're in Texas, what the hell did you expect?" Victor asked in amusement.

"To have a stereotype proven wrong for once," Indy mumbled before staring out the window at the passing scenery.

The feral chuckled, his cub had certainly grown, she was fourteen years old and thought she knew everything about everything. It angered him sometimes when she acted as if he were stupid, but he remembered when he was her age and he had been so sure that every one older than him had shit for brains. Indy would grow out of it, Victor just hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

"Dad, can we stop soon, we've been driving forever and my ass is completely numb."

Indy had started calling him dad full time when she had turned six and he wasn't able to stop her. Only when she was so angry she couldn't see straight would she call him Victor. Everytime she said his name in anger hurt more than any wound he had ever recieved in his 160 plus years on the face of the earth.

"Yea sure, if it'll get you to stop whining for 5 seconds," he grumbled.

She grinned in triumph before stretching as best she could in the small cab. "There's a storm coming," the teen noted happily. The sky was bright blue and there wasn't a cloud around for miles. Victor trusted her word though, Indy always knew when a thunderstorm was coming thanks to her mutation.

The feral pulled into a rest stop and parked before digging into his pocket and brought out a 5 dollar bill. "Get me a Mountain Dew, you come back with one of those stupid health drinks and I'm leaving you here," Victor threatened and she rolled her eyes before snatching the bill from his hand.

"You know, Mountain Dew reduces a guy's sperm count," she remarked smugly before opening the door and climbing out of the truck.

"Good, then I won't have to deal with another spoiled brat," Victor shot back and she stuck her tongue out at him before slamming the door. He watched her go from his behind the wheel. Sighing he got out of the truck, eager to get the feeling back into his lower half, sometimes he wondered if it would be more comfortable in the long run just riding a horse or walking on longer trips.

Victor sniffed the air; rubber, oil, hot asphalt, sweat, exhaust, and piss overwhelmed him. Faintly though, he could smell a storm front coming in. He couldn't help but chuckle softly as he leaned back against his truck and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. The feral didn't know why he even bothered to check and see if his cub was right.

Indy had been 12 years old when she had come into her powers. She had scared the shit out of him when it happened too. It had been storming all day but despite the weather his cub had been itching to go outside. He had refused, but his Indy was a sneaky girl and had snuck out of her bedroom window, out into the backyard. Victor had spotted her and was about to drag her kicking and screaming back into the small house when the sky lit up and a lighting bolt crashed down onto her.

She had fallen to the ground and the feral just stood frozen, he was sure that his cub had just been killed right in front of him. Then slowly, she got to her feet and small sparks of electricity jumped from the tips of her fingers.

"Spacin out old man?"

Victor looked over to see Indy holding out a bottle of Mountain Dew for him. He took the drink and took one final drag from his cigarette before flicking it away. "Lets go, I wanna make some more ground before the bottom falls out," he said and Indy smiled as she thought about the incoming storm.

"So where are we going anyway, you neglected to tell me when you told me to pack all my shit last night," Indy said as she tied her long red hair back into a pony tail.

"New Orleans," he replied simply and Indy lit up.

"Can you please take me shopping when we get there, they've got to have some really cool occult shops," Indy said excitedly and he rolled his eyes. "When the hell are you gonna out grow this stupid witch religion?" he asked annoyed.

She glared at him before punching him in the arm lightly "It's called Wicca and it isn't stupid," she said. "Besides I'd thought you'd be all for it Mr. At-One-With-Nature."

Victor growled before shaking his head, it wouldn't do any good to argue with the stubborn girl. "Fine, I'll take you shopping," he grumbled and she moved to hug his arm. "Thanks dad," she replied, her spirits lifted and he made a face of disgust at himself for giving into her so easily.

3 minutes later the sky began to darken and the first few drops of rain began to fall onto the truck. Lighting flashed in the distance and Victor scowled as the radio began to change stations without either of them touching the dial. Indy began to giggle as she finally found a station not playing country. Instead she had settled with one playing rap.

* * *

Please review


End file.
